


Recitations

by vikingmind



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikingmind/pseuds/vikingmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extremely short piece.  After reading "Scheherazade" by Richard Siken, I couldn't get the idea of Grantaire reciting it to Enjolras out of my head, so I went for it.  (Note: I did not write Scheherazade and I do not own the rights to it.  It is Richard Siken's work).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recitations

"Tell me about the dream where we pull the bodies out of the lake-"

Enjolras snorted. "Dead bodies? This is your idea of romance?"

"Shhhh.... You're interrupting the master", Grantire said, laughing and twisting the sheets around his torso as he leaned to cover Enjolras's smirking mouth with his hand. "I'm busy wooing you over here. Let me finish." 

Enjolras pulled Grantiare's hand from his mouth, grinning, and moved it to his arm. "Alright. You may continue." 

"Thank you, your majesty. Anyway." Enjolras rolled his eyes while Grantaire cleared his throat and then resumed his recitation. "Tell me about the dream where we pull the bodies out of the lake, and dress them in warm clothes again. How it was late, and no one could sleep, the horses running until they forgot that they are horses." 

He moved his hand softly along Enjolras's arm, tracing the veins carefully as he spoke. Enjolras's eyes flicked down to watch his fingers, then back up. 

"It's not like a tree where the roots have to end somewhere," Grantaire continued, his voice scratchy, his eyes avoiding Enjolras's. 

"It's more like a song on a policeman's radio, how we rolled up the carpet so we could dance, and the days were bright red... and every time we kissed there was another apple to slice into pieces." Enjolras's smirk started to soften then, and he grew more somber as he watched Grantaire, the dim light brightening his eyes.

"Look at the light through the window pane. That means it's noon, that means we're inconsolable." Grantaire took a deep breath, glancing briefly at Enjolras, who was now staring at him intensely. He shifted to press his face into Enjolras's hair and wrapped an arm around his waist before finishing with the last lines.

"Tell me how all this, and love to, will ruin us. These, our bodies, possessed by light... Tell me we'll never get used to it."

After a few moments of silence, Enjolras sighed softly, curling one of his hands into Grantaire’s hair, and whispered, “I love you”. At those words Grantaire’s eyes fluttered closed and he pressed closer to Enjolras’s side. 

“I love you”.


End file.
